


Baby-Doll's Weapon

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Micro. Baby-Doll smiled the minute she approached a man near Gotham City's shops.





	Baby-Doll's Weapon

I never created Batman TAS characters.

 

Baby-Doll smiled the minute she approached a man near Gotham City's shops. She saw his wide eyes while she held the gun in her doll. ''Zero pretties? Naughty Mr. Mans!'' She frowned after there weren't any bullets. Another smile materialized. She used her doll to strike the man. He fled.

 

THE END


End file.
